1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to market visualization displays and more specifically it relates to a multi-dimensional display of data related to market movement for displaying relative market movement, trend, and potential changes in trend for any security including stocks, futures, or options.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Market visualization displays have been in use for years. Typically, market visualization displays are comprised of simple displays similar to the Map of the Market web page, found at http://www.smartmoney.com.
The main problem with conventional market visualization displays is that they do not show as much relevant market information as is possible to display in a two dimensional or three dimensional picture. Another problem with conventional market visualization displays is that they do not calculate and display abstract concepts that are related to, and indicative of market movement, such as velocity of price, acceleration of price, or similar leading or predictive indicators of future market activity. Another problem with conventional market visualization is that they do not show the relationship between market components. It is up to the user to deduce how individual components (stocks, futures, or options) affect and relate to each other in a fast-moving market environment.
While these prior art systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for displaying relative market movement, trend, and potential changes in trend for stocks futures, or options. They do not show as much relevant market information as is possible to display in a two dimensional or three dimensional picture. Similarly, they do not calculate and display abstract concepts related to, and indicative of market movement, such as velocity of price, acceleration of price, or similar leading or predictive indicators of future market activity nor can they show the relationship between components. It is up to the user to deduce how individual components (stocks, futures, or options) affect and relate to each other in a fast-moving market environment.
In these respects, the multi-dimensional display of data related to market movement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying relative market movement, trend, and potential changes in trend for stocks futures, or options.